Bouken Desho Desho?
Bōken Desho Desho? (冒険でしょでしょ?) (It's an Adventure Right Right?) is the opening theme to Season 1 of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The song is performed in Japanese by Aya Hirano. |File:Bouken desho-Haruhi suzumiya op full|225px]] |File:冒険でしょでしょ? - 涼宮ハルヒ (cv 平野綾) MAD Commenting on the video, the main purpose of the opening theme was a source of much debate for Haruhi fans. While no theory of the symbolism has of yet been confirmed, Hirano has stated: "The song itself perfectly describes the main ideals of Haruhi as a person, in her mind, spirit, and general fun-loving personality is perfectly conveyed, more with the imagery than with they lyrics, it pretty obvious when you think about it, but the main thing we were trying to get across was the absurdity of her "fun" mind, and just eccentricity overall. I think that's what we were trying to show from the beginning." Lyrics Japanese= 答えはいつも私の胸に... なんでだろ あなたを選んだ私です もうとまらない 運命様から決められたけど I believe 真似だけじゃつまらないの You'll be right! 感じるまま感じることだけをするよ 冒険でしょでしょ!? ホントが嘘に変わる世界で 夢があるから強くなるのよ 誰の為じゃない 一緒に来てくださいっ どこまでも自由な私を見てよね 明日過去になった今日のいまが奇跡 I believe you... 戻れないとこまで 行かなきゃつまんない さあ教えて 秘めてる願いを鏡に投げた My delight 身体ごと受けとめたら Your mind fly! 驚かせて驚いて笑顔になろう 始まりでしょでしょ!? キレイが闇を照らすみたいに 私のちからあなたの涙 どっちも正しいの 現実にゆれる繊細な心が 傷つくのはイヤ 思いましたいつもいつも胸の奥に 答えが... 普通じゃないのが当然なら 答える私は何ができる? 普通でも普通じゃなくて 感じるまま感じることだけをするよ 冒険でしょでしょ!? ホントが嘘に変わる世界で 夢があるから強くなるのよ 誰の為じゃない 始まりでしょ始まりなんでしょ!? キレイが闇を照らすみたいに 私とあなた冒険の途中 一緒に進んでく どこまでも自由に 現実を超えて 明日過去になった今日のいまが奇跡 確かな未来を つかもう未来を I believe you... |-| Roumaji= Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni... Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu Mou tomaranai unmei-sama kara kimerareta kedo I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no You'll be right! Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo Bouken desho desho!? honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame ja nai Issho ni kite kudasai Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki I believe you... Modorenai toko made ikanakya tsumannai Saa oshiete himeteru negai wo kagami ni nageta My delight karada goto uketometara Your mind fly! Odorokasete odoroite egao ni narou Hajimari desho desho!? kirei ga yami wo terasu mitai ni Watashi no chikara anata no namida dotchi mo tadashii no Genjitsu ni yureru sensai na kokoro ga Kizutsuku no wa iya Omoimashita itsumo itsumo mune no oku ni Kotae ga... Futsuu ja nai no ga touzen nara Kotaeru watashi wa nani ga dekiru? Futsuu demo futsuu ja nakute Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo Bouken desho desho!? honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame ja nai Hajimari desho hajimari nandesho!? Kirei ga yami wo terasu mitai ni Watashi to anata bouken no tochuu Issho ni susundeku doko made mo jiyuu ni Genjitsu wo koete Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki Tashika na mirai wo Tsukamou mirai wo I believe you... |-| English translation= Is this the answer I can always find within my heart? Why is it that I chose you? You've been picked by the unstoppable Lady Fate, but I believe that just imitating is boring You'll be all right! I'll only feel the things that I'm feeling It's an adventure, right, right!? In a world where truth changes into lies I'm going to get stronger because I have a dream, not for anyone else Please come with me! Look at me--I'm free everywhere I go! The present today that became the past tomorrow is a miracle I believe you... It's no fun if I don't go until I reach the point of no return Now, tell me! I cast off my hidden wishes into a mirror If I react to my delight with my whole body, Your mind will fly! Let's surprise and be surprised, and smile It's the beginning, right, right!? Like how beauty illuminates the dark My power, your tears, both of them are right A delicate heart that trembles in reality I don't want it to be hurt I thought that the answer is always, always In my heart... If it's natural to not be normal, What can I do to answer? It's normal and yet it's not I'll only feel the things that I'm feeling Is this an adventure In a wonderful world I travel Where truth is just like a lie? I've got the strength and passion That fuels the dreams I'm dreaming, Not just for any one guy It's an adventure, right, right!? In a world where truth changes into lies I'm going to get stronger because I have a dream, not for anyone else It's the beginning, right? It's the beginning, right!? Like how beauty illuminates the dark, You and I are on the middle of an adventure Let's advance together freely, through thick and thin And go beyond reality The present today that became the past tomorrow is a miracle A definite future Let's take hold of the future I believe you... Trivia *The song is referenced in the anime Lucky Star: during an episode, the main character, Konata Izumi (also voiced by Aya Hirano) hums it to herself as she plays video games. *Some parts of this opening theme reveals a direct reference to certain scenes of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, particularly that of the message that Yuki Nagato had left for Kyon in the computer inside the Literature Club Room, the book falling during Kyon's confrontation with the "other" Yuki Nagato, the knife that Ryoko Asakura held before attempting to kill Kyon, and the scene in the movie where Nagato is seen looking and holding her hands up to catch the snowflakes falling from the sky. *There are several parts of the theme that foreshadow major plot points: **Mikuru being a time traveller is foreshadowed with clocks; a clock appears when Mikuru is shown cheerleading, and she is seen riding on a spinning clock while Haruhi is running through the tunnel. **Yuki being a humanoid interface is foreshadowed by a computer showing her name. *Humorously, the opening credits of the dub claim that the show is produced by the SOS Brigade, and credit Haruhi as "Ultra Director". Category:Music